Three Days and Then Forever
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella goes to the Cullen house in search of something. What she finds there will change everything. One- Shot. Read and Review please. Alternative Ending to New Moon. No Jacob. Told from 3rd person.


**Title: **Three Days and Then Forever

**Summary: **After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella goes to the Cullen house in search of something. What she finds there will change everything. (Alternative New Moon, No Jacob)

**Pairing: **BellaXEdward

**Rating: **M! (Thank me later) lol.

**So I've been out of the one shot game for awhile but this was just something that was floating around in my head and I wanted to write it, so I did. I hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to see what your opinion is on the piece.**

Bella approached the house with trepidation. She wasn't sure if she should be here, but at the same time she felt like she had a right to be. Just like the rest of the family who used to live here, she once found home in the beautiful walls.

Plus she felt that she and the house had a lot in common.

They were both shells.

Vacant, hollow shells.

It hadn't take the small town of Forks long to forget the Cullens. Another tidbit of small town gossip had taken over the news cycle and the interest in the brilliant doctor and his eclectic family suddenly picking up and leaving wasn't even brought up at the local gossip queens coffee mornings.

Soon they would be a memory that people would doubt was real. When people looked back in there year books in years to come they would pose questions like 'I wonder what happened to them?' but nothing would ever be done about it.

But Bella would never forget.

Much like the large house she now stood in front of she had been marked by that family.

One in person in particular.

Bella touched the scar on her arm, a reminder of her confrontation with the sadistic James last Spring, but it wasn't the physical marks that would make her remember.

She tried in vain to open the front door pushing against, the door which hadn't been used in the winter months had become somewhat warped and wouldn't budge.

Bella wasn't giving up though; she had to get into that house.

The house let her know that it was all real, that it wasn't just a beautiful dream with a horrible ending. That Edward had been real. She needed to go into his room; she needed to feel like she had some connection with him.

She decided to try her luck around the back of the house, the back was locked up pretty tight but Bella noticed a balcony with a door up above. She knew it lead into Rosalie and Emmett's old room. She decided to give it a try. Climbing up the tree was a lot harder than she anticipated but once she was high enough she climbed over the railing of the balcony and onto the large balcony.

The approached the large door, or was it a window... she couldn't tell. But that didn't apply right now, she had a mission. Bella pushed on the door but nothing happened. She then tried to pull it but again nothing. She was beginning to get frustrated when something caught her eye. A door track ran along the bottom of the door.

She figured she would give it one last chance and pushed the door to the left, it took a bit of effort but it gave way and opened. Relief hit her as she realised she was able to get into the house. Once inside she took in the room.

The colour did not match the rest of the house at all but Emmett and Rosalie were the flamboyant pair in the family. It was bright red and shadows showed were pictures used to hang. Other than that the room was completely bare. There was nothing to remind her of the cool older sister and the cuddly bear of a brother she had almost called her own.

Sighing she walked out of the room and into the hallway, everything was gone. Everything that reminded her of the Cullens. Their collection of baseball memorabilia, the joke they made at their education matriculation that came in the form of the graduation caps, even Carlisle's cross was gone. All of it.

Bella walked around the house but found nothing.

Feeling a sense of despair she decided to see Edward's room. Maybe this was what she needed.

She had convinced herself that seeing the house would held up rationalise that they were real, and it had but maybe seeing that he was gone, packed up, never to return would help show Bella the light. Maybe she would be able to move on.

Bella's stomach felt sick.

She didn't want to let him go. She knew she should, that it killed her parents to see her this way, that she could go on and have a full life if she just let him go, but she couldn't and what's worse was she didn't want to let him go either.

But it was time, Bella wouldn't be the first to let go of her first love. She wanted to be adult about this, and this is what adults did. They put away childish things and said their goodbyes and became better people.

She would say goodbye to Edward in his bedroom.

She would let go of her first Love.

Bella walked with the determinacy to Edward's bedroom. She felt lightened by her choice, lighter than she had felt in a long time. Her heart was heavy but she knew the peace this would bring to so many people around her. Maybe a smile would return to her father's face, she could pick up a friendship with Angela Weber again... maybe even Jacob Black, the son of her father's friend. In time Edward would become a distant memory and then maybe one day she would be able to convince herself that it was just a dream. That there was no such thing as vampires, that the world was just the way we saw it.

Her positive thinking stopped when she came face to face with the door.

Her resolve began to crumble, could she do this?

Not sure of the answer to that question Bella slowly opened the door.

She gasped when she saw it.

Every other room in the house had been emptied to the tiniest nail in the wall. But Edward's room was fully intact.

The shelves of c.d's still lined the walls of the room along with things he had collected on his travels, journals were scattered all around the floor along with novels, pieces of music paper and sketches he had drawn. The closest door was swung open and the room was the organised chaotic that you would expect of a man eternally trapped in a teenager's body.

What Bella was most shocked to see though was the man himself sitting of the black couch, staring at her, with eyes as dark as coals.

Masochism could be defined as a willingness or tendency to subject oneself to unpleasant or trying experiences. Not once did Edward consider himself to be a masochist. He found himself to be a reasonable person.

His ability to see both his and other people's side of an argument due to his ability of mind reading made it easy for him to settle on a conflict quickly so that the process wasn't drawn out. He could be stubborn to a fault but who wasn't these days. Other than a few conflicts of faith in his past Edward was willing to live an endless existence in peace. He had plans to educate himself on anything he could find and make eternity as pleasant as possible.

No, Edward would never have described himself as a masochist, until he met Bella Swan.

There were no words to describe what she did to him. If he tried to define it he would become more confused and confounded. He didn't understand the power she had over him. Especially in the beginning, she was just some human girl. But then he did something he never imagined himself doing.

He fell in love with her, against his better judgement.

But he couldn't stop it, even though her blood made her unbearable to be around and he was faced with the knowledge that in the short life span of a human he would have to live out an eternity of love and admiration for her. It wasn't enough time, but he couldn't change her. He couldn't damn her the way he was damned.

Her birthday had been a wakeup call in more ways than one. At the age of eight-teen Bella was now seen as an adult and it was time for both of them to stop entertaining this childish idea that they could make this perverse relationship work. He was the predator and she was the prey, how many foxes did you see approaching rabbits looking for a partner?

Plus the slip of control from Jasper had brought Bella's mortality into question again. Not that it had ever fallen out of question but Edward, caught up in the midst of new love had been ignoring it. But as his brother lunged for Bella just from simple as simple as a paper cut he knew he could not ignore it any longer.

Edward knew that Bella would not accept him just ending things. She was just as stubborn as him and she would refuse to let him go, so he crushed her. It went against everything he knew, causing her that much pain. Edward was almost assured that he wasn't a masochist because in no way did he enjoy telling the love of his life that he didn't want her, that she wasn't good for him, that she couldn't go with him. It made his skin crawl and if it was possible he felt light headed.

He had heard her cries as he fled from his cowardly departure, he wanted nothing more than to run back and should April Fools, gather her in his arms and never let her go but he knew he couldn't.

She deserved much more than he could give, she deserve to live a long life, get married, have children, watch them grow, and grow into an old woman. She wouldn't have that life if she stayed with him. Soon people would begin to question the appropriate of their relationship, he would first be assumed as a younger brother, possibly a cousin or nephew and then the day would come when someone would call him her son and then her grandson. Bella was too proud to have people gossip about her, so Edward took himself out of the equation.

After he left Edward did everything he could to try and forget her. But nothing worked so instead he focused his attentions on making sure no vampire ever contacted Bella. He did away with the rest of the nomadic clan that James had belong to in case one of them ever decided to avenge him by taking Bella's life. By killing Laureant though he had brought tensions on between himself and the Denali clan, it turns outs he and Irina were mates but Edward couldn't risk it. Irina had taken her own life by pulling her body apart in a burning house; the sisters had told Edward they would never forgive him. His own family still angered at his decision to forbid them from seeing Bella were outrage at this turn events as well and had ceased all attempts in communication with him. Edward didn't care solitude with be a fitting punishment for the way he had broken Bella's heart.

He had resolved to make his way to Russia, he could hide out in Siberia for a couple of decades or so, get some books delivered to a small shack, live off of whatever organisms survived the cold, he would make a small inquiry about Bella once a year to check she was safe. And then maybe when the appropriate time had passed and Bella was certainly no longer on this Earth he would take his own life.

It seemed appropriate.

Before he could go though he needed to retrieve his things, something he was dreading doing. He would half to do it himself; he no allies right now and hiring someone else to do it would make it easy for people to find him.

He decided he would go to Forks during the school day and leave during the darkness of night. He didn't want to risk seeing Bella because once he did he would crack.

The trip to Forks was a long one and it took all he had to run towards his old home and not towards Bella's house. When he arrived he jumped up to his own balcony and pushed the door open.

The plan was to get in and get his stuff and then leave.

But once in the room he was hit with a wave of scents, her aroma lingered in the air. Over the Summer she had spent so much time in here, her scent had seeped into the walls, the floors, everything.

He groaned and forced himself into the room, he let himself embrace the scent of warmth and happiness one last time. He didn't deserve too but he wanted to be selfish for once.

He decided to lay down on his black leather day bed; he shut his eyes and allowed himself to experience the calm. His senses tricked him into thinking she was near him. He could see her when he shut his eyes, his nose could smell her in his room, his ear could hear her heartbeat...,

Edward sat up and listened.

He could hear footsteps in the house, and a steady heart beat that he knew the rhythm off like the back of his hand.

What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be in school?

He didn't have time to rationalise, she had completely caught him by surprise, as the door opened he considered running but his feet wouldn't let him move.

The minute her eyes landed on him they widened.

But she didn't say a word, her heart beat quickened though. Edward was quite worried she would pass out her heart was beating that fast.

Bella was unsure what to do.

She was frozen in her spot as she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked catching them both off guard it would seem.

"I..." He began when she stopped.

"What am I saying? I'm the one trespassing..." She began. "Are you back?" she asked him.

"Just to get my things" He said and she nodded.

"I should..." She began before stopping. "Where are you going?"

"Russia" He answered knowing he couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to.

"Oh" She said. "Where are the others?"

"London" Edward answered.

"Why are you not there?"

"They don't want to see me and I think it's better if I live alone." He said.

"What happened?" she asked him and he internally sighed. Did she ever stop asking questions? He wondered.

"I killed Victoria and Laureant; turns out he was mated with one of the Denali's." Edward said.

"You killed them?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yes" He answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want them coming after you." He told her.

Bella wasn't sure what to make of that statement, but this would probably be the last time she ever saw him. She wasn't letting him go without answers.

"Why does that concern you?" she asked him. "You don't care about me." She said not meeting his eyes.

"The fact that you believed anything I said that day..." He began when Bella looked up.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing"

"No, what did you say?" she asked him.

"The fact that you believed anything I said that day is preposterous." He said.

"I don't understand." Bella stated.

"I have a flight..." Edward began.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed and he sighed.

"After everything... how could you so easily swallow that I didn't love you?" he asked her. "Bella after everything I said everything I did and you just..."

"What are you saying?" Bella asked him.

"I lied" Edward said.

He was selfish; he wanted her all to himself. He didn't want to let her go. He was going to tell her right now. And pray that she forgave him so he could have her back in his arms, even if just for a minute.

"I know you lied to me, you've been lying to me since the day we met. I knew it wasn't possible for you to ever love me..." Bella began when Edward no longer able to stand away from her rushed over to her.

"I never lied to you until the day I left you." He said interrupting her rant.

"Why?" she asked, her heartbreak so evident in her eyes in made Edward sink to his knees in front of her.

"You deserve so much more" He whispered.

"Stand up" She said.

"What?" he asked her.

"Stand up" She repeated and he climbed to his feet. "You're what I deserve" She said and he shook his head. "I don't care what you think Edward. I'm yours. I've been yours since the day we met in that biology lab and you know it." She said her brown eyes meeting his black ones.

"Bella..."

"I love you" She said cutting him off. "And I know you may not love me and maybe I was just a distraction for a little while but I fell in love with you and I still am. I was hoping that I could let you go today but seeing you has just reminded me I'll never be able to do that, we're linked Edward. You know we are."

In that Edward's resolve completely broke and in seconds he found his lips on hers.

Bella felt like she had died and gone to heaven in his arms. This was where she was supposed to be, it was foolish to think she could ever forget him. He was a part of her, a part of her that she never wanted to let go of.

"I love you" Edward whispered against her lips. "I love you so much"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, so much. I love you so much Bella." He said kissing her again.

"I love you Edward" Bella stated before kissing him hungrily. Edward lifted her up into his arms and pressed her against the wall. Her hands weaved in the back of his head, her fingers knotting in his hair keeping him close to her as they kissed. She wrapped her legs around him as tight as possible not wanting this to ever stop.

She needed to breathe so she pulled back; as she did he looked her in the eyes. Bella was drowning in his eyes, the black pools that they were.

"Have you not been feeding?" she asked gently stroking his cheek.

"No"

"Why not?" she asked.

"I couldn't focus on that, I just had to focus on making sure I didn't come back here but obviously I'm not very good at that." He said.

"Well it had to be something." She said and he chuckled humourlessly. "You need to feed."

"I'll be okay" He said.

"No you need to feed Edward."

"Bella I don't want to let you go right now." He told her.

"I don't want you to get weak" She told him.

"I'll be fine Love" He said leaning in and kissing her.

He carried her over to the day bed and they laid down facing each other.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes Love?" he asked her.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything for you Bella" He told her and she leaned towards him.

"I need to feel that you're here." She whispered. He reached forward and took her hand. "Not like that Edward."

Edward unsure what she meant. He was right here in front of her, how much closer could he...

"Oh" Edward said. "Bella I could hurt you." He murmured.

"No you won't. I love you and I want you now. You'll be my first, my only." She said kissing him.

He moaned into her mouth as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked her and she nodded. "You know you'll be my first too. My only." He told and she gasped "Who else would I give myself too?" he asked tilting her chin up causing her to blush.

"I don't know" Bella said trying to look away but she couldn't.

"Bella only you." Edward told her kissing her. His hands reached up and pulled her shirt over her head revealing her flesh coloured bra. Wanting to see all of her Edward removed Bella's jeans showing the green stripy boy shorts Bella had pulled on that morning, obviously never expected her day would turn out like this.

Bella looked down, her cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." She began when he stopped her.

"It doesn't matter." He told her.

"I should be dressed in something sexy or..."

"Bella you look beautiful." Edward whispered kissing her hungrily.

"Are you sure?" she asked him and he nodded. He then stood up and pushed his owns jeans off and laid back down beside her.

Bella became nervous, she knew that through his mind reading Edward had obviously seen a woman's naked body before, plus he was a board certified doctor. But she had never seen a man outside of a biology text book. Could she handle it? She really hoped so. She allowed Edward to take off her bra.

"You're glorious." Edward said as he took her in. "So beautiful" He murmured kissing her, his hand gently stroking her breast. She gasped as his initial cool touch but moaned when the pleasure registered with her. Bella's breasts fit perfectly in Edward's hands. "It's like you were made for me." He murmured.

"I was" She moaned before kissing him. "All yours."

Edward rolled her breasts in his hands causing Bella to arch her back as she moaned. She was a vision, everything he had denied himself for so long; he stared at her with love and lust unable to decide which one would win out in the end. Her own gaze had darkened as well. She wanted him, badly.

Deciding she needed to make a move of her own she reached for the elastic band on his boxers and with a swift tug pulled them over his ass and kicked them off the bed.

Edward now fully naked and Bella could appreciate him in all his naked glory. How many times had she marvelled at his face? The sculpted beauty of his face? The strong angular lines? That strong jaw? The crooked smile? Bella could see that his body matched his face completely. She glanced down at his now erect penis and her heart immediately quickened. It was much bigger than she had expected it to be. She wasn't sure how that fit inside her but she was eager to try it out.

"Are you well Love?" Edward asked pulling her from her staring. He chuckled as her cheeks flushed brightly at being caught leering. "It's yours to look at" He told her and she blushed further. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Make love to me Edward" She said and he slowly pulled her panties down her legs.

Edward soon discovered just how exquisite Bella was. He braced his hands against the back of the day bed as he aligned himself with her entrance and with a searing kiss he pushed inside of her. She tensed, her body not used to this sort of 'intrusion' in her body. The pain of losing one's virginity soon flooded to her core and Edward did the past to soothe his love as she moved through the pain.

He stayed perfectly still as he placed kisses all over her face. She kissed him to distract herself from the pain. What surprised Bella was how the pain changed to something different... She squirmed a little against Edward before letting out a noise that told him she was enjoying this.

"Move Edward" She moaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" She breathed and he once again braced himself against the arm of the chair as he pushed in and out of her. "I love you" She murmured wrapped her arms around his neck giving his leverage.

"Love you... so much" Edward said as he focused on the sensations hitting him. So warm. So wet. So right. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. She attempted to match his thrusts with her hips but it didn't work like that unfortunately. He moved quicker than her but he was mindful not to move so fast that he bruised her. Her walls clenched around him and he gave into his own pleasure, crushes the arm of the couch underneath his fingers, the one underneath the leather cracking as if he stood on a stick in the forest.

Bella gasped, from what she had heard from other girls in school it wasn't normal to cum during your first time. But she felt her stomach tighten and then completely let go. Her breathing laboured, her vision actually went blurry for a second as the blood in her body rushed to the top of her skin, giving her entire body an alluring pink shade.

Edward turned his face away from her, knowing it would be too simple to sink his teeth into her soft milky skin if he didn't.

When they stopped he tried in vain to stop himself following down on top of her, but his entire body felt boneless.

Edward moved off of her though and pulled her on top of him while her breathing returned to normal. Not wanting her to get cold he pulled the blanket, which he had kept on the back of the chair for her during the summer, over her. She sighed in his arms and the encircled her waist.

"I love you" He murmured kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too" She told him pressing her lips to his. He gently stroked her cheek as they kissed before she pulled away, her cheeks flushed and her lips bruised from their activities.

After they lay in silence, Edward was content to just listen to Bella's heartbeat but he knew he had to bring up the elephant in the room. By his internal clock school hours were almost over and Charlie would soon find out Bella had been absent from school all day and begin to look for her.

"Now what?" he asked her and she looked up at him, letting him know she wanted him to further explain his statement. "My family won't come back here, how can I explain me coming home without the rest of them? I cannot draw suspicion Bella." he asked.

"We could run away" Bella said idly drawing patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"I can't ask you to do that to your parents Bella." Edward said catching her fingers and placing kisses to the tips of them.

"But I want to be with you. We could run away and start our lives together anywhere you wanted." She told him looking into his eyes.

"Our lives together" He murmured with a sad sigh.

"What?" she asked him.

"I just think it's so unfair that I'll drag you away from everyone you Love and then we'll only have a short time together. Especially now that I know just how incredible being with you in the physical sense is." He said.

"What do you mean short time?" she asked him curiously.

"A human life span goes by too fast for a vampire." He said.

Bella sat up straight and wrapped the blanket around her, blocking Edward's view of her.

"What's wrong Love?"

"Even after all this you still don't want to change me?" Bella asked him. She couldn't help but feel rejected, she had just given herself to him in every way she knew and yet he couldn't give her the key to immortality, when he literally had it on the tip of his tongue.

"Bella..." Edward said.

"What about what I want?" she asked.

"I can't do that to you..." He said shaking his head.

"So it's not even a discussion?" Bella asked. "Edward please, this is what I want. I want to be with you, as you're mate. As you're equal. We could run away and live together forever." She said whispering the last part in his ear. "You'll never have to worry about losing me or hurting me. I'll be like you. We could live like this forever."

Edward sat up rubbed his temples. Bella moved to the end of the couch.

"Bella, why don't you want to have a normal life, you could get married, have children, grow old..."

"What's the point in doing all of that if my soul mate stays seventeen for the rest of eternity? I told you, you're my one and only." she stated.

"Soul mate?" he asked her caught off by guard by her term.

"I know you think you don't have a soul but I can see it Edward. You're my soul mate and I'm yours. Let me be with you forever. I saw you're soul when you looked into my eyes as we made love." She said kissing him. His resolve slipping as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I can't..." He said when she interrupted.

"Please" She murmured kissing him again. "Three days of burning and then we're together forever." She whispered leaning down and kissing along his neck.

"Bella don't ask me to do this" He groaned resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Why not?" she asked him threading her finger into his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Because I'll do it" He sighed. He couldn't deny her anything. He was selfish, he was about to allow her to give up her life so he could be with her for eternity.

"Please, it's what I want." She said. She knew this is what she wanted. She wanted him and everything that entailed. The sacrifices she made would be worth it if she could be with him. Because everything would be okay if she had.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked her looking into her eyes.

"Yes" She said. "I'm yours Edward, take me." She murmured in his ear.

"Mine" Edward growled rolling her onto her back and kissing her. "Mine" He repeated, her naked chest against him, his growing erection just under her womanhood. One thrust and he would be inside her again, but he could not allow himself to get distracted.

"Yours" Bella whispered before kissing.

"Do you want me to do it right now?" he asked her and she nodded. "Three days and then forever?"

"Three days and the forever" Bella said. He kissed her hungrily, taking her breath away before kissing along her neck.

It went against grain as he leaned in and kissed her neck, he sucked on it puckering until it was red. She moaned at the sensation of his tongue against her skin, while she was distracted he sunk his teeth into her neck only taking a small amount of blood into his mouth before infusing his venom into the bite mark. He then bit along her arms and the opposite side of her neck. He placed bites all along her body, kissing every part as he marked her with his venom for the rest of eternity.

Once he was finished he crawled back up beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you" He murmured kissing the top of her head.

Three days

And then forever.

**THE END.**

**So I hope you enjoyed reading the story and I can't wait to hear what you thought.**

**Review Please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
